1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to packaging boxes, and particularly to a packaging box including a support for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
To prevent fragile precise electronic devices such as mobile phones from being damaged during transportation (e.g. by water, dust and impact), the electronic devices are commonly put in packaging boxes before shipment. However, most the packaging boxes are discarded after users buy the electronic devices and take the electronic devices out from the packaging boxes, which is a waste of resources.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.